Brenin Autem Quintam
by HieloUnicorn93
Summary: Una princesa que no es princesa, una completa extraña que quiere obtener poder y el único modo para hacerlo es usurpando un lugar que no le corresponde. Aquí comienza el renacimiento de un rey olvidado en el paso del tiempo.


**N/A: **Este fic esta inspirado en la época del Enrique VII, de donde nace la historia de las hermanas Bolena, no es una adaptación ni una versión de la historia de las Bolena con el Rey Enrique.

Sobre el pairing será un Dramione, pero mencionaré otras parejas también.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**BRENIN AUTEM QUINTAM**

"_Era el año de 1714. Nueve largos años habían sumido al Reino de Inglaterra en duras batallas en búsqueda del poder que dejare el anterior rey, Albus Dumbledore quien al no tener descendencia, la familia Dumbledore desapareció del país._

_La economía inglesa decayó en gran medida al costo de las guerras, la comida escaseó y muchas vidas de mujeres y niños se perdieron en medio de las calles. La tristeza inundó los ojos de los habitantes del reino ante las pérdidas irreparables de sus seres queridos que morían en sus brazos._

_Pronto los cuatro concejales del Rey, tomaron una de las decisiones más difíciles hasta entonces. Necesitaban un sucesor al trono de Albus Dumbledore, que aquejado por la peste negra no pudo nombrar un sucesor a sabiendas de lo que sus detractores pensaban a lo largo de todo su reinado._

_La hermana menor de Albus, Ariana Dumbledore, rechazó ser nombrada Reina y se exilió a Gales del Sur para no saber nada más acerca de la monarquía a la que su hermano fallecido defendió a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo, la voz de Lady Ariana aún mantenía gran peso entre los miembros de la Corte, por lo que la decisión del nombramiento del nuevo rey debía ser aceptada por ella._

_Ariana a sus escasos quince años de edad tuvo sobre sus hombros el destino de un pueblo que de antemano rechazó en gobernar e irónicamente se encontraba sentada en aquella silla impregnada en oro presidiendo una asamblea de la Corte que decidiría el futuro de Inglaterra._

_Muchos nombres se escucharon en la sala aquella tarde del cinco de junio de 1714, hasta que el nombre de Edward Granger, un ilustre caballero, inteligente y culto fue soltado por uno de los ministros de la provincia de Hampshire._

_Ariana conocía a ese caballero. Su fama como buen estratega durante las guerras para proteger la ciudad capital lo precedía. Entonces, Lady Ariana con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios procedió a nombrar al que sería el nuevo Rey de Inglaterra._

_Con Edward VI en el trono, la dinastía Granger comenzaría su reinado a partir de ese año. El Rey Edward gobernó bien al lado de su esposa la Reina Elizabeth pero con el correr de los años era más que obvio que se necesitaba asegurar la dinastía, el linaje de Edward._

_En el año de 1720, en el día diecinueve del noveno mes, nació su única primogénita, a la que puso por nombre Hermione. _

_Los miembros de la Corte no miraban con buenos ojos que el futuro heredero al trono del Reino de Inglaterra fuera una mujer y comenzaron a planear a escondidas del Rey algunas estrategias para que la niña no llegara nunca al trono."_

Dejó el oscuro pergamino sobre uno de los montones que tenía esparcidos por la mesa de madera cuadrada y cerró los ojos con frustración. Le hizo caso a su madre cuando le sugirió leer la historia de su familia.

Sabía acerca de las tradiciones ancestrales, aquellas en las que sólo el hijo varón ascendería al trono, así como también era consciente de que una vez cumpliera la edad adecuada para casarse le harían tomar por marido al hombre que los consejeros de la Corte creyeran digno de seguir con el linaje y ella perdería toda imagen de autoridad aún siendo heredera legitima y quería evitar eso que ella conocía bastante bien.

A sus quince años de edad, ella, Hermione Granger princesa heredera al trono de Inglaterra, decidió algo que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida no sabía si para bien o para mal pero podía sentir el peso que significaba que un reino tuviera los ojos puestos en ella con la esperanza de seguir con el linaje Granger más allá de las murallas del tiempo pudieran dejar.


End file.
